


all the losses

by gingerminded



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: First Time, Kissing, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26747221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingerminded/pseuds/gingerminded
Summary: Он рассматривал картинки, читал про войны, про богов и больше всего — про магию.
Relationships: Mollymauk Tealeaf/Caleb Widogast
Kudos: 6





	all the losses

Какова столица Рексентрам Брен в детстве не знал, но слышал про огромные здания, шумные улицы и яркие ярмарки, а ещё прочитал все книги, которые смог отыскать в Блюментале, про историю Империи и дальних стран; мечтал вживую увидеть море, послушать чаек, поплавать на корабле и съесть яблоко в карамели — да, мам, именно в таком порядке. Он рассматривал картинки, читал про войны, про богов и больше всего — про магию.

«Брена ждёт большое будущее», — говорили его родителям, «он должен учиться в академии» было стандартным началом и завершением разговоров, а Брен просто читал про магию иллюзии, превращения, некромантию и переставал дышать от восторга.

Важный мужчина в длинной красивой мантии приходит в город внезапно, говорит коротко, сложно и очень серьёзно, смотрит больше на Брена, чем на его родителей, приглашает в Рексентрам и произносит эти волшебные слова — Академия Солтрис.

Брен практически селится в библиотеке, обходит этаж за этажом и старается прочитать как можно больше; Брен ходит на занятия, тренируется и создаёт первые в своей жизни пляшущие огоньки. Он с отличием заканчивает год и украдкой поглядывает на Астрид и смущается, проводя рукой по бритой голове, когда она поворачивается и смотрит в ответ.

Трент Икитон появляется в их жизни абсолютно внезапно, говорит им, что они избранные, что только им под силу защищать Империю, и Брену хочется в это верить, когда они с едут в тёмной повозке в огромное поместье, а Астрид чуть сжимает его руку.

«У тебя талант к огненной магии», — говорит Икитон, когда Брен один за одним создаёт огненные снаряды.

«Ты далеко пойдёшь, просто верь мне», — продолжает он, когда огромное дерево на заднем дворе скрывается в огненном шаре.

«Замолчи и терпи, — спокойно и очень тихо отвечает он на крики, когда вводит глубоко Брену под кожу очередной кристалл, а после следующего всхлипа так же спокойно отвешивает пощёчину. — Ты должен быть сильным, Брен. Ради Империи».

Это «ради Империи» стучит по вискам, а перебинтованные руки до сих пор ужасно болят, но он всё ещё верит, он всё ещё читает про жуткие войны прошлого и не хочет, чтобы они повторялись.

Брену шестнадцать, когда он убивает человека, не получив нужной информации. Брену всё ещё шестнадцать, когда полуэльф, сидящий перед ним, умирает от пыток, рассказав всё.

Ему всего семнадцать, когда он возвращается домой и ночью случайно узнаёт, что родители собираются предать Империю. В голове слышно лишь низкий голос, а рот сам бормочет заклинания. Он не помнит ничего, кроме криков и запаха гари, не видит ничего за тяжёлым дымом и, падая на колени, пытается кричать, но не издаёт не звука. Брен знает, что за ним следят, что за ним следят беспрерывно, у Брена нет сил, но он срывается с места и бежит. Он теряет дом, теряет семью, теряет возможность доверять людям. Он ломается и оказывается в больнице, ненавидя себя, не понимая, почему его самые близкие люди решили предать их страну, не понимая больше ничего.

Он не помнит, сколько прошло лет, но помнит касание холодных рук, тихий женский голос и то чувство, будто он просыпается. Вместе с этим снова приходит ужас, страх и… гнев.

Он не чувствует ничего, когда убивает одного из охраны; не чувствует боли, когда вдыхает ледяной воздух и когда босыми ногами цепляется за корни деревьев.

Он путешествует в вечном страхе, дёргается от малейшего шороха, не отпускает никогда свои книги заклинаний. Брен прячется, ворует, попадает в тюрьму и теряет последнее, что осталось у него от семьи, — имя, — но не проходит ни дня, чтобы Калеб не думал о произошедшем и о мести. Он начинает жить с этим именем, когда знакомится с Нотт и продолжает, когда они вместе сбегают.

Калеб, наверное, не знает значения слова «друг». Калеб смотрит на всю эту странную собравшуюся компанию, думает о своих целях и пытается понять: зачем, как и когда они станут полезны. Калебу мерзко так думать, когда Джестер шутит про члены и предлагает ему пончик; Калебу мерзко так думать, когда Нотт отвлекает старого дварфа, и когда Яша грустно смотрит куда-то вдаль, забирая у них оружие. А ещё — когда Молли чуть прикусывает свою нижнюю губу и в улыбке тянет «мистер Калеб, как жаль, что мы не соседи по комнате».

Калеб ночами не спит, выходит на улицу, читает и редко закрывает глаза даже на секунду, а Молли просто выходит курить самокрутки, пуская дым в ночное небо и чуть задевает плечо Калеба хвостом, много-много болтая.

Они убивают монстров одного за другим, выбираются из Тростенвальда, защищают Олфилд от гноллов, а Калеб снова сжигает человека заживо и не выдерживает.

Он снова ломается, снова начинает думать, беспрерывно думать, и боится того, что привязывается к людям вокруг. Боится — но улыбается, когда изображает папу Нотт, а та стреляет трижды в самый центр мишени; смеётся, когда Форд трижды проваливается в броске мешка и падает лицом в песок и принимает из рук кланяющегося Молли победную клубнику.

Калебу страшно ехать на север, Калебу страшно слышать название столицы и жутко видеть Икитона в Задаше, но он правда привязывается, он правда снова начинает чувствовать что-то, кроме страха, и он не хочет это терять.

Калеб напивается в хлам в Хаппердуке, танцует с Джестер вальс, вспоминает про Астрид и почему-то — не обманывай себя, Калеб — идёт искать Молли. У того красивые цветы вплетены в серебряные цепочки на рогах, а движения, несмотря на огромное количество алкоголя, плавные-плавные. Молли видит Калеба, снова улыбается, обнажая клыки, и тащит его на улицу курить, хватая за руку.

Молли снова рассказывает какие-то истории, говорит, что ужасно гордится тем, что Калеб выиграл этот жуткий алкогольный конкурс и громко смеётся, когда какой-то гном перед ними падает на землю. Молли заваливается головой к Калебу на колени, выдыхая последнюю затяжку и вытаскивает колоду карт.

— Мистер Калеб, пожалуйста, — он снова смеётся, его руки чуть дрожат, но ловко мешают карты.

Калеб вытягивает одну, не глядя поворачивает её к Молли и откидывает голову на деревянную стену.

— Ох, — вздыхает он, забирая карту из рук Калеба. — Я очень хотел сказать что-нибудь вроде «как хорошо, что ты вытащил Влюблённых», а ты вытащил «Солнце».

Калеб пьяно и очень грустно улыбается, думает про миллиард и одну причину, почему влюблённость — это не для него, а потом Молли поднимается, и он видит его лицо прямо перед своим.

— Солнце к счастью, — Молли наклоняет голову чуть вбок и почти не шевелится, только хвост покачивается из стороны в сторону.

— Я буду всё это помнить, ты же понимаешь, — шепчет Калеб, смотря куда-то в сторону.

— Это ли не прекрасно? — отвечает Молли, всё ещё не шевелясь и будто спрашивая разрешения.

— Не знаю.

Они подаются вперёд почти одновременно и просто касаются губами, но Калебу уже хочется плакать, потому что не нужно, потому что нельзя, потому что ещё одну — и ещё пять — потерю он, наверное, не вынесет.


End file.
